Demon love
by Seirei no Ryuu
Summary: Hinata has seen Naruto in his Kyuubi form. Now she hates him for it and doesn't want to be with him. Will she realize he's still the boy that inspires her, or her new perspective of him seen only through hate? Naruhina oneshot.


The sky turned dark when night approached. Rain fell on the ground some drops meeting small splatters of blood. In the rain stood a team of people seeming to fight one person.

Two of their ninjas, Kiba and Shino, have been wounded. Sakura was busily trying to heal them both while keeping any clones at bay. Hinata was scanning their enemy's chakra reserves while Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai were eliminating the clones with Naruto, whose pupil's have already become slits.

The clones of the Akatsuki member dispersed, with their conjuror fleeing the scene The four men followed him; leaving Hinata to guard Sakura as she heals Kiba and Shino.

Suddenly, Hinata was attacked from behind by two kunai knives, and a punch to her back. She fell to the ground clutching her bleeding arm.

Sakura screamed and rushed to Hinata. Before she could reach her, the Akatsuki member appeared out of nowhere, kicked Hinata, breaking one of her ribs, and throwing shuriken at her and Sakura.

Quickly, Sakura dodged and threw a chakra-filled punch at the Akatsuki member, landing her fist in his stomach.

Again, she rushed towards Hinata. Sakura lifted Hinata halfway off the ground and checked for any other injuries.

Naruto came back quickly. When he saw Hinata's wounded form, anger cam upon him.

He turned towards the Akatsuki member, his eyes already in their red form, and his nails turning into claws as he tensed.

"What did you do to her?" he asked angrily.

The Akatsuki member said nothing; he stood up and faced Naruto. His piercing red eye just stared straight.

"Your powers are the kind we are looking for," he said.

Naruto lunged himself at the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki dodged him and threw kunai at Sakura and Hinata.

Naruto blocked the kunai and felt his anger burn even more. Slowly, red chakra appeared in his body. It engulfed him fully, taking on the form of a fox.

He fought the Akatsuki member. His shuriken being dodged or blocked by the Akatsuki.

Finally Naruto swirled a hand full of chakra in the palm of his hand. He lunged the Rasengan making the Akatsuki fly far away above the trees.

"Don't ever hurt my friends," Naruto said under his breath.

A scream came out from behind him. Naruto spun around ready for more danger. Instead he saw Hinata trembling in fright."You . . . you . . . what are you?" she stammered.

Naruto looked at his chakra engulfed hand. Slowly he willed for the chakra to disappear. When it was gone he looked at Hinata who was still trembling.

He came close to Sakura and Hinata. "Hinata I ―" he started, reaching his hand towards her.

Hinata shrunk away from his hand and hid behind Sakura. "Get away from me you freak!" she screamed. Then she started coughing drops of blood.

"Shush Hinata," said Sakura. "One of your ribs are broken and the more you talk, it will make you bleed more." Turning her attention to Naruto, she said "Go and retrieve Kakashi and Yamato, we need to get Shino and Kiba to the village for some medical attention.

"Gotcha," then Naruto headed off.

When he got back with the others, they hoisted Kiba and Shino on their shoulders and Naruto and Sai were to guide Akamaru.

When they went to the little village, Sakura healed their injuries, but only enough to sustain to long travel. Shino, Kiba and Hinata were so injured that they needed to be taken back to Konoha.

Naruto offered to help Hinata get to Konoha, but was quickly rejected. All through their journey, Hinata did not speak to Naruto, harboring dark thoughts about him, made her think of him even more as a monster.

Sakura kept herself quiet as she found herself in a situation where one friend didn't seem likely to talk to the other friend.

When the reached Konoha, Team 8 was taken to the hospital. Naruto and Sakura reported to Tsunade that their second Sasuke retrieval mission has been suspended until Team 8's injuries have been healed.

Tsunade was signing the suspension paper when she noticed Naruto's saddened face. "You don't look alright," she said. "Are you injured to?"

"What? Me? Nah, I'm perfectly fine. I don't even have a single scratch on me," he replied his arms crossed over his chest. "Well I guess I'll be leaving then. I'm hungry for some ramen!" and he exited out of the Hokage's door.

"Well, can you tell me Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura briefly explained that the Kyuubi's chakra came out again and scared Hinata. " . . . and I think that is why Naruto looks so sad," she concluded.

"Because he feels guilty Hinata had to see him in that state," Tsunade said. "Am I right?"

"Yes,"

Tsunade took a deep sigh. "Well there's nothing we can do about that. All we can do now is to help Team 8 heal in their injuries and hope the are ready to continue their mission."

* * *

Over the next two weeks, the recovery process of Team 8 was going excellently. Kiba and Shino are now able to stand and walk properly. Hinata's rib has been mended and the bandages will be able to come off soon. 

Though through all this news of good progress, Hinata was not enlightened. She sat in her bed, thinking that Naruto was a monster. Now, bad thoughts about him came into her mind, replacing the admiration she had for him for so long,

She got out of bed and decided to go for a walk. Hinata left her father a note saying where she was going and headed out.

Hinata went to the market, where she was greeted by Sakura.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura called, running over to catch up with Hinata. "How is everything? Are you healing good?"

"I'm fine," Hinata said quietly.

"I'm starving," Sakura said. "You wanna get something to eat?"

S-sure," and Hinata was dragged off to a close restaurant.

The two exited out of the restaurant later on with and ice-cream cone for each and two scoops; strawberry for Sakura, and vanilla for Hinata.

"Man I love their ice-cream," Sakura said.

"I-I like it too," Hinata agreed. "Do you want to sit over there?" Hinata asked pointing to one of the stone walls on the edge of the market.

"Sure,"

Sakura and Hinata headed for the walls and sat on top. They licked their dripping ice-cream and watched as the sun started to set.

After a while the sun was just a speck of gold that was slowly fading when Hinata spoke up.

"Um Sakura," she said. "Can I-can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when Naruto was inside that chakra?" she begun. "When you first saw that, what did you think of him?"

"Well I guess when I saw him like that, all I could think of is how a cheerful and hyper person like him could have something that could make you feel miserable."

"What did you feel?"

"I guess that's a little hard to answer. I mean besides the fact that I was worried and scared," replied Sakura, tapping her chin. "I guess I felt thankful too. Yeah thankful."

"Thankful?" Hinata said, looking puzzled.

"Mmhmm. I'm thankful for the Kyuubi being in him because if he didn't have that power he wouldn't be as determined as he is now. And also since he made a promise to bring back Sasuke, I have really seen his determination"

Hinata stayed quiet, letting the words sink in. When the pink tinge of the sky turned to a light purple Hinata said "Um Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Could I-could I ask a favor from you?" she asked twiddling her fingers.

"Sure, what is it?" Sakura said. Hinata whispered in Sakura's ear her request. As Sakura listened, her face lightened up to the idea. "Okay I'll do it," she said, and headed off.

* * *

Naruto was in the ramen stand, eating his way through a dozen ramen bowls and filling the chef's cash register. 

As he was finishing his tenth bowl, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Sakura behind him and staring at his licked-clean bowls.

"Oh hi Sakura," Naruto said. "You wanna join me?"

"Uh, no thanks," said Sakura, still staring at the bowl pile. "I came to tell you that Tsunade needs this message delivered to Kakashi-sensei. He's over at the bridge where we meet."

"Can't you do it? I'm still eating," Naruto said slurping up his bowl of soup.

"No you do it," Sakura said, shoving the scroll in Naruto's face. "I have to get back to the hospital and do my daily rounds."

"Fine," he said pouting. "But not before I finish this bowl ―"

"I said now!" Sakura growled pushing him off of his chair. "I'll have the chef hold it until you come back."

"But can I just ―"

"NOW!"

Naruto walked away, muttering under his breath about "Ramen" and "just one more bowl."

He reached the pathway leading up to the bridge and walked on. The bridge came into his sight along with a figure waiting on the bridge on the railing.

Naruto quickened his pace, hoping that if he was able to deliver the message quicker, the faster he can get to his beloved ramen.

When he was on the bridge, he was surprised to find not Kakashi, but instead Hinata. She was leaning on the railing with her face resting on her hands as she stared out into the river.

"Hinata?" Naruto said. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh. H-hi Naruto," Hinata said. "I'm just hanging around."

"Have you seen Kakashi-sensei? I need to have this message delivered to him."

"No. Maybe-maybe you should wait here, Naruto," Hinata suggested, her face a slight pink.

"Yeah. I guess he's late, as he always ―Hey!" Naruto said. "You didn't call me a freak or anything!"

Hinata shook her head in agreement.

"So then you don't think that I'm a bad person or anything?"

"I never thought of you that way," said Hinata.

"But when you saw the Kyuubi's chakra, you called me a freak."

"Well . . . um . . . I didn't understand it at the time," she tried to keep herself from blushing while her finger tips were twiddling again. "And since now I know, I guess I'm grateful for it.

"What?"

"Someone once told me that the Kyuubi was part of your source for determination. And-and that's what I-I really like about you."

"Oh really?" Naruto said, getting a small glint in his astonishing blue eyes.

"Wha? No-no-no-no it's not like that," said Hinata, backing away by a step, her face turning redder. "I don't admire you ― I mean I do admire you but-but your perseverance makes me love ― I mean, a ―" Hinata was cut off abruptly by Naruto's lips touching hers.

They kissed for what seemed like ours for Hinata. Her thoughts of what was happening made heat rise up to her face and she started to feel her legs become a little wobbly. Naruto must have felt it too, for he released Hinata's lips for some air, and to let Hinata regain her balance.

Instead she fell forward into Naruto's arms. He took hold of her shoulders and helped her stand upright. "You okay, Hinata?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine," she said placing her hand on Naruto's chest, helping her keep balance. Realizing her position, she retracted her hands and started to twiddle her fingers again.

"Sakura set up this whole scene, and the scroll I have to deliver is a fake?" asked Naruto.

"Well part of it, and yes," Hinata replied.

Smiling, Naruto leaned forward, "I'm glad she did," and kissed Hinata on the forehead, then again on the lips. He pulled back and wiped his mouth, "Tastes better than ramen," he said, making Hinata blush.

She leaned her head on Naruto's chest and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. They sat on the bridge, watching the moonlit river. Hinata fell asleep sometime later, holding close to her the demon boy whom she admired, and loved.

**The end.**

* * *

**So what do you think? Not bad for a Naruhina fanfic huh? And please do not say anything bad about Sakura. I know that there are some Sakura-haters out there, who like Naruhina.**

**Also to remind you readers is that I have a poll on my profile. Please read the excerpt before you vote.**


End file.
